I Am Your Guardian
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: Kingdom Of Abella, a fairy kingdom in the magic world. A prince goes into his closet and finds something unexpected, a human being. Bringing the human out of the closet was the worst mistake the prince would make. Twelve years later, and the prince is trapped in his own prison, what happens when the human is back again? Will he be able to save the prince from his despair? SasuNaru.


**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS BRAND NEW STORY! But just to warn to, I won't be updating much on this story, cause I have to finish another story first, and then I have to do other ones, but, I can at least whip up something once in every one or two weeks! **

**Okay! Let's get started then!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Review!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes!**

**I Watch Them, Alone...**

* * *

A small boy with golden locks, and icy blue eyes sat on his bay window, as he looked outside of his window, pouting. The boy looked over to the door when it clicked and a women with crimson hair showed, with a bright smile on her face. Behind her was a man with the same golden locks and ice blue eyes as the boy. The two came in, as man closed the door behind him, the two adults grinned at the boy in delight.

The boy cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, confused at what was going on.

The women rushed over to his side, picked the small one up with her hands and raised him up high in the air," Happy Birthday, Naruto!" she lowered her arms so that his face was facing hers. She smiled again, the man walked over to their side," Happy birthday, my son," the man patted his head, and smiled at him. The boy, Naruto, beamed, jumping out of her hands and hugging her, making her fall backwards and on to the ground

The three laughed, still lying on the floor with the boy still hugging her," Naruto?" the man spoke, getting the small one's attention

"Yeah," Naruto sat up and looked at the man, his farther, Minato," what is it Daddy?" he cocked his head again

"Do you know how old you're turning?" Minato smiled and asked

Naruto put a finger on his chin, and thought for a moment, as he counted the numbers in his head "Five," Naruto emit showed five fingers to Minato. Minato chuckled and gave him a high five

"That's right," Mikoto laughed," and your mother and I have a very big present for you!" he emit

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement," What is it!?" he stood up jumping

Naruto's mother, Kushina, finally stood back up, straightening herself before looking back at the boy," It's something you've always wanted," she smiled

Naruto's eyes widened at Kushina's words," Are they…." Naruto stopped and looked up at his mother with hope in his eyes

Kushina nodded and laughed," Yep, you very own….wings," she smiled.

Naruto couldn't be more happier! His very own wings, now, he wouldn't have to stay home all day long and do nothing, he could finally, go there! The place he always wanted to explore, the human world," Really!?" he shouted

Minato and Kushina looked at each other, as the two laughed and nodded their heads," Yup, your very own." Minato said, picking the small boy up," now, remember, we don't know if your wings will work yet," he warned him," it depends on how strong the owner is," he poked Naruto's nose

"I know, I know, they're inside of your body waiting until the time to come out and be able to use," Naruto recited

"That's right Naruto," Kushina clapped," but since we're going to bring them out ahead of time, we don't know if they'll work yet," Kushina stated

"Alright!" Naruto agreed

Minato laughed and put the boy down," So, you want them now, or do you just want to wait until we-,"

"Can I get them now!" Naruto pleaded," Please!" he emit

Minato and Kushina laughed. Kushina stepped back and let Minato do his magic," Alright Naruto, you ready?"

Naruto nodded his head violently," Uhuh!"

Minato took a deep, long breath, and closed his eyes. He began to chant an ancient spell that was recently discovered to bring out a fairy's wings ahead of time.

Minato continued to chant silently, Naruto stood in front of his father, about ten to fifteen feet away.

Minato stopped, and took one more deep breath before shouting," Release!"

An orange glow outlined Naruto's silhouette, a bright light shinned, as everything blacked out for a second.

Naruto could feel something emerging from his back, soon, he'll have a wings, four magical items that was inside of him for five years, and they'll finally be able to be used, taking him all over the kingdom.

The bright light stopped, everything returned back to normal.

Minato was the first one to open his eyes, as he removed his arm out of his face, and looked at Naruto.

Minato gasped loudly," Naruto….," he spoke

Naruto's eyes shot opened as he looked at his father," What!?" he emit

"Your wings!" he pointed at them

Naruto raised a brow and looked behind himself. His eyes widened, as he gasped as well," Wh-what?"

"Naruto…." Kushina spoke," Your wings, why are there….," she gulped," eight of them,"

Sticking out of Naruto's back, were eight, orange, long perfectly shaped wings. Eight…not four, but eight… Minato laughed and rushed over to his son and swept him right off of his feet swinging him around everywhere," That's my son! Who would think you would be the next Element Guardian."

An Element Guardian, a group of guardians who protect their element: Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, really known as Earth, Water, Heaven, and Hell. Only four out of billions of magical beings are chosen, sprits, nymphs, elfs, and fairies. Eight wings, are the indicators of being an Element Guardian for fairies.

Naruto's heart shattered," Wh-what?" he stuttered," I- I- no…,"

Minato raised a brow in confusion," What do you mean, Naruto, you're a guardian! And if I recall, the last Earth Guardian is gone, you'll be protecting Earth!" he emit

"But…If I'm a guardian," he continued," I can't go to the human world…." Naruto eyes saddened," I….,"

Minato looked at his son in sadness, finally realizing," Oh yes," he recalled," that's right….you won't be able to go over to the human world…." Minato put his son down slowly.

Minato quickly smiled and patted Naruto on the head," It'll be okay Naruto, I know how much you wanted to go to the human world, it's okay," Minato assured him

"But…I always wanted to go to the human world with you and Mother," Naruto eyes began to get watery

Kushina walked over to Naruto and sat down in front of him, taking his hands and holding them gently," It's okay Naruto, the human world isn't that great anyway, and if you came with us, you'll be bored," she said," all we do is work there anyway," she smiled at him," it's okay Naruto, maybe, one day," she hugged him

Minato placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders," That's right, you'd be bored out of your wits if you came with us, you wouldn't be able to anything there," he smiled at him.

Naruto made a sad smiled," Alright then,"

Minato smiled again," Well, look on the bright side, if you kept on going over to the human world," he continued," you won't be able to become the next king," Minato pat his shoulder

That's right, Naruto, is the prince of Kingdom Abella. As for Minato and Kushina, they are the king and queen of this kingdom at this time.

"But, Daddy, I don't think I can become a good king," Naruto told him

"What!?" Minato emit," What are you talking about? You're my son, of course you'll be a wonderful king!" he assured him," don't worry about it so much Naruto. You're still five," Minato grimaced

Naruto nodded his head slowly," Alright…,"

"Okay then," Kushina stood back up," it's late Naruto," she said a grinned at him," go to sleep, alright?" she chuckled.

Minato and Kushina walked over to the door, and watched Naruto's wings disappear into his back, as the small one climbed his bed and went under the thick cover," Good night," he said

"Good night Naruto," Minato and Kushina said in unison. They turned off the lights and shut the door, leaving the depressed Naruto.

Naruto lied in his bed with his eyes opened, like he was planning something. Naruto eyes rolled to the right, and then the left.

This continued for about two minutes of rolling his eyes left and right, right and left, and left and right.

Naruto went out from under his covers, not trying to make too much noise, as his guard Iruka was standing outside the door, hearing for any suspicious sounds.

Naruto jumped off of his bed swiftly and tip-toed to his 'closet.' Naruto went over to the 'closet' door and held onto the knob, turning it softly and opening the door.

Naruto went inside and closed the door behind him. His hands staggered to the light switch, as they bumped into the switches and the lights turned on, irritating Naruto's eyes for a while.

The 'closet' was a closet, yes, but behind piles and piles of clothes Kushina spoiled him with, were two wooden mahogany door.

Naruto crawled under his clothes. He would fumble on nothing sometimes, and would see some spiders here and there, but he didn't mind.

Naruto looked behind him, still crawling under his clothes, until….._Bam!_

Naruto fumbled backwards and quickly shot back up," SHH!" Naruto emit…but it wasn't just Naruto, there was a second voice.

Naruto opened his eyes, it took him a moment to process everything but then *gasp!* Naruto backed up a yard and stared at what was right in front of him," H-human…" Naruto eyes were opened wide.

Sitting in front of him was a human, a real human. The boy rubbed his head in pain," What was that for-…" the boy stared at Naruto and looked around his surroundings," Where am I?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was studying the human boy. He had such dark hair, such pale skin, chilling black eyes, and his hair poked up in a peculiar way.

"You're, you're not suppose to be here," Naruto stated," you're suppose to be on the other side of that door," Naruto said

"What door, I fell in from a tree!" Sasuke shouted loudly

Naruto jumped at him and covered his mouth," SH!" Naruto shut him up," I can't let anyone find you," Naruto informed him.

Fairies didn't hate humans or anything, in fact, they love to see humans, but a human in the kingdom of Abella, is forbidden. Humans are sacred in the eyes of a fairy, they would kill to be able to have one in their home. Going to the human world is another story, there guards over every gate that leads you in and out of the kingdom, the would be able to detect anything odd in the air, but, how did a human get here, even the door behind Naruto's closet is guarded on the other side.

"Why, I'm not an alien or something," the boy said

"No, you are not, you're human, which is why no one can find you," Naruto's voice was quiet an firm

"What, what's that suppose to mean?" the boy asked

"I told you 'SHH!' shut up," Naruto quietly scolded him with his babyish voice," follow me," Naruto started to crawl back out of his closet.

"What? Why-"

"Just do it," Naruto rolled his eyes," are humans this dumb," Naruto said, cutting the boy off

The boy groaned and followed the other," So where am I?" he asked," and why do you always talk like you're not human or something, I mean, you look human,"

Naruto sighed," I'm not, now shut up, unless you want to die,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

Naruto finally crawled out of his clothes, as he walked back over to the door, waiting for the boy to come out.

He finally appeared from under the clothes and went over. Naruto turned off the lights and opened the door quietly.

The two tip-toed out of the closet and closed the door. Naruto led them to his bay window, opening the latch and slowly opening the window, letting the cold breeze come in.

The boy shivered in the cold, Naruto looked at him for a second, then left him and went back inside the closet, walking back over," Here," Naruto held out a coat," put it on, nights here are colder than the ones in the human world,"

The boy looked at him, staring,

"Do you want it or not-,"

The boy snatched it and put it on quickly,"…..Thank you," he turned the other way.

Naruto smiled, a little," So… where do you live?" Naruto asked the boy

"Japan," he answered as he looked out the window," where am I?" he asked

Naruto was silent for a while, he gulped and opened his mouth to answer," You are in the kingdom of Abella," Naruto answered as he started glowing orange again," the land of Fairies," he sprouted his eight, orange wings.

Sasuke eyes widened," Okay~," he sighed," I have to be dreaming,"

"Well you're not," Naruto informed him. Naruto stood up and let out a hand," I'll show you around the Kingdom, Human," Naruto said

Sasuke frowned," I have a name," he protested," and it's Sasuke Uchiha," he told him

Naruto raised a brow," Okay? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki, the pri-….. never mind," he paused," well come on, I don't have all night," he waited for Sasuke to take his hand

Sasuke sighed and took his hand," Alright, but I really want to go home soon, my friends are probably wondering where I am right NOW!"

Naruto jumped out of the window, dragging Sasuke with him. Naruto just remember something," Oh, yeah, I don't know if my wings work yet, I just got them today,"

"WHAT!?" the two plummeted down, falling to their deaths," Naruto!"

"I got it, I got it!" Naruto tried to work his wings, but they wouldn't work _'Come on! Fly!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

They were about twenty stories from the ground now, and Sasuke was panicking," NARUTO! SERIOUSLY! IF THIS IS A DREAM, PLEASE LET ME WAKE UP!" Sasuke smacked himself

"AH! STUPID WINGS, THERE'RE EIGHT OF YOU FOR A REASON!" Naruto's wings, glowed again, the two were about five stories from the ground, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing hit him, nothing.

The blonde opened his eyes, they were five feet from hitting the ground and dying. Naruto's heart was beating fast.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and landed on the ground, his heart threatening to explode," Oh, oh, my god!"

"SH! I forgot about keeping quiet!" Naruto flew in front of Sasuke's," Come on, I'll show you the town, everybody is asleep, but just in case, we'll go by flying," Naruto told him

"Whoa!" Sasuke emit," I am not flying again, I almost died!" he shouted

"SH! Don't worry I was….warming up," he had to think about it.

"HUMAN!" Naruto and Sasuke looked behind them and there, was, the whole, kingdom, staring at them.

"Naruto…." Sasuke stepped next to them

"We were too loud, they heard us," he told him

Iruka stood in front of the citizen's," People, please, I'm sure that this was a mistake-,"

"Yeah right," a man cut him off," we're never able to bring a human back from Earth, so why does the prince have one with him

'_Prince….?'_ Sasuke thought

"Naruto, what's going on?" Iruka asked," why is there a human with you," he continued," they're forbidden,"

"I know, but I didn't bring him! I never been to the human word before, I found him! In my closet," he answered

"Naruto….." Kushina ran over to Naruto's side and stepped in front of him," it's okay, I know you didn't go into the human word and took one back with you," she smiled at him

Minato stepped in front of her," People of Abella, I am sorry for what has happened, there is a problem with one of the gates, it looks like this young one got to one of them and came through." He assured them

"Then why is he still here!" one of the citizens said

"Yeah!" another shouted

"Naruto, stand back," Kushina warned him and stood back up," take him back to your room and let him go back through the door in your closet,"

Naruto's eyes widened," You knew?"

Kushina smiled," Of course, who's the one that cleans the closet for you?," she laughed

Naruto took Sasuke's wrist," Come on" Naruto started to sprint, dragging Sasuke with him

"The Human's Leaving!" a women said

"Get Him!" a man said.

"Sasuke…." Naruto spoke," Trust me!" Naruto wings spread out as he they started to beat, and the two were in the air. Sasuke looked down below and saw everyone with their wings, all had four wings, Sasuke looked back up at Naruto, but he had eight?

The two landed back into Naruto's room, he closed the windows and sprinted over and locked the door, he went back over to Sasuke, shutting the windows and taking his wrist again and running back to the closet, swinging it open and crawling back under the clothes.

"Sasuke, you have to go back to Japan," Naruto spoke," you can't stay here,"

"Well, yes, I sort of already found that out," he said

The two reached the door and Naruto stood back and chanted a small phrase of runes. The door opened, as it revealed on the other side, the tree in with Sasuke had fallen in," that's…."

Naruto pushed Sasuke, as he went straight through the door," Wait Naruto-," …and that was that, the human was gone….and would never return.

Sasuke fumbled through the tree and landed on his face, the boy sat up straight and looked around him, he was back home in Japan, where he was sitting around waiting for his friends to find him.

"AH! There's Sasuke!" a boy shouted, Sasuke's friend, Kiba shouted, as he and some other children ran over to him," We finally found you, it's been like twenty minutes, where did you go?"

"I- I don't know….." he responded back

"What! How do you not know!" he shouted at him

"I just…never mind, you were always dumb anyway, Kiba…"Sasuke looked the other direction.

"What!" he pouted

Naruto closed the door and exited the closet. He opened the curtain again, and he fell in terror when he looked down. Everybody was fighting each other.

Kushina and Minato were injured, but they were still holding up, trying to stop everyone

"Please, calm down! I'm sure the human is gone now," Kushina tried to assure them

"Lies!" a man said," you've always lied to us," he shouted at her

"What! I promise you, I have never lied about anything to you, or the others," she told them

Naruto unlocked the latch and flew back outside, it was horror, Iruka was lying on the floor with an injury. All of Naruto's loved ones were injured and hurt trying to protect him.

Naruto fisted his hands and flew down as fast as he could.

Kushina looked up and gasped," Naruto! Don't come down here!"

"There he is!" a women said," the one who broke the rules," everybody started to rebel and throw rocks him, most of them hit his wings as he started to lose his balance in things

"Stop it! Don't hurt my son!" Kushina shouted," Stop it!"

Naruto landed in front of Kushina and spread his arms, becoming a shield for Kushina," No one hurts my mother!" she shouted," No one!"

Everything turned silent, as Naruto glared at them. Kushina smiled and patted his head," Naruto….," Minato limped over to their side and patted his head as well.

The people finally looked guilty, like they have been under a spell that finally broke, they all started to looked at each other.

"NO MERCY!" Someone shouted and threw a dagger in the direction of Naruto

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted. A blur of red hit Naruto, as he fell backwards and landed on his back.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted and ran to her side," Kushina!" he shouted

Kushina lied on the floor, her crimson blood coating the grass around her soaking through the soil," Kushina!" Minato howled

"Minato…" she smiled and touched his face," take care of Naruto for me, please," she begged him

"Kushina what are you talking about?" he asked her," we're going to take of him together, you're not going to die!" he told her

"Naruto….~," she hummed

Naruto stumbled to his feet and staggered over to his mother," Mother!" he screamed

"Naruto, take care of your father," she told him

"Mother…?" Naruto spoke

Kushina hand dropped and she looked over to the citizens," I'm s-sorry if I wasn't a good queen," she smiled one last time and looked back at the other two," I love you," she said," both," as her eyes shut, and she was now lifeless, her corpse lied on the grass.

"Hey, Kushina…." Minato whimpered," Kushina, you can't die!" he cried to her

"Daddy?" Naruto tugged on his shirt

"Naruto," Minato hugged his son," Naruto…!" he cried.

Later that Week

The funeral has finally ended, Minato never looked away from Kushina's grave, not once. Naruto was always by his father's side, with Mother.

"Daddy?" Naruto tugged on his shirt

"Yes, Naruto," he said, still looking at her grave

"Mother's….."

Minato bit his lip," She's happy right now, Naruto." He told him," watching over you, is what makes her happy,"

Naruto nodded, and looked at his mother's grave.

_Twelve Years Later_

Naruto stood in the middle of the meadow, glass shards surrounded him. Images of humans in their daily lives, as he hummed a song, and stopped when he looked up at the sky," I watch Earth every single day. It's so close, yet, so far away," He lifted his arm, and made a grasping motion.

His wings were set differently now. It now had nine, which was weird, when it was his twelve birthday, an extra wing appeared. Six of his wings were divided equally on each side, as three hung below the other six, making it look like an orange, delicate butterfly.

"I watch them, alone,"

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Tune in for more. Please favorite or alert, and don't forget to REVIEW! Please! **

**Thank you! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


End file.
